


The curse of Purgatory

by Tallyp_123



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Demons, F/F, Female Friendship, Femslash, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Romance, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:48:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 17,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26883907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tallyp_123/pseuds/Tallyp_123
Summary: Purgatory is a town of demons and vampires, the earp sisters protect the town, Nicole Haught the new deputy sheriff is new in town and meets the youngest earp sister
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 56
Kudos: 110





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There will be violence at some parts, this is AU and doesn follow the cannon, also has Femslash

Chapter one- Nicole Haught  
AN: So this is a Wayhaught fic my first so I hope you enjoy it! I also have a group on facebook dedicated to them comment if you wanna know about it! 

Shorty’s was busy on the Friday night, so busy that Waverly was not so sure she would make it to the end of the shift without punching a drunkard. Waverly had lost count of how many of the men had hit on her in the last hour obviously being a lesbian meant nothing to this crowd. 

Soon enough it settled down and she had a minute or two to breath before she got to work cleaning down the bar, she managed to finish cleaning the glasses that were just scattered around the place, plus the ones Rachael brought back from the tables.  
Speaking of tables Waverly looked around to make sure no trouble was brewing it was nearly last orders and she couldn’t be bothered dealing with them she just wanted to go home get a bath and climb into bed.  
Waverly’s eyes scanned most of the tables but stopped when it landed on a table in the far corner, sat there was a red headed woman with an empty glass, she seemed deep in thought, the girl well woman was so lost in thought that Waverly felt it was ok to just stare at her, she was much taller than her and a body that looked well-toned under her shirt and jacket, her red hair was just past her shoulders and loose just tucked behind her ear, the girls skin looked smooth and not a blemish on it.

Waverly took a deep breath and decided maybe she should introduce herself to the newbie who obviously had not made any friends yet. Cloth in hand she moved between people, the closer she got the more nervous she felt even closer she looked beautiful, it was a beauty which most would die for.

“Hi” Waverly began, she must have startled the other woman because she nearly jumped out of her seat before looking over at her, Waverly sucked in a breath the woman’s eyes were captivating light brown almost hazel eyes and a small beauty mark just under her left eye did nothing but make her even more amazingly beautiful.

“Hello” the girl carefully replied her voice light, but it held a mystery which surprised the barmaid, she did notice the girls posture stiffen her jaw clenched and her grip on her glass tightened.

“I was just wondering if you need a refill?” Waverly asked her smiling the girl gave her a once over she could practically feel the eyes taking in every inch of her it made Waverly nearly moan it was erotic and she wasn’t sure why.

The girl thought for a second before her eyes took a cold look “no I am fine” it was short and left no room for anymore questions, Waverly just nodded a little deflated.

“Well if you change your mind I’m Waverly” she held out her hand for the girl to shake she however just looked at it but didn’t move, slowly Waverly put her hand back to her side “so you must be new then” Waverly tried to start off a conversation the girl’s gaze didn’t waver she still had a cold look on her face.

“Why do you assume that” Waverly gulped the air had changed and she could feel it the girl gave off this dangerous vibe like she could turn at any second.

“I…I just haven’t seen you round before” Waverly stuttered the girl smirked at the obvious affect she was having on her.

“Maybe I like to hide in plain sight” was all she said “I am not really in the mood for small talk so you can go back to your bar now” her voice was harsh it made Waverly flinch, the girl in question nodded and without another word left not realising the girl was watching her back all the way.

Just as she was about to reach the bar she felt someone grab her round the waist and pull her to them, when she looked over she saw it was Champ Hardy, a guy whom she had known since high school, the same guy who tried to get into her bed multiple times despite her being a lesbian.

“Come on Wave have a drink with me” he slurred his grip tightened as she tried to push him away “then you can come back with me” he grinned slyly his hand squeezing her arse she tried to push as hard as she could but he wouldn’t move his grip tightened so much it would leave a bruise she was sure of it.

“Let me go champ!” Waverly snapped.

“No I don’t think I will” he hissed Waverly felt the panic rise she was scared he was going to do more than just grope, he hissed in pain and let his grip loosen, Waverly looked up and saw the red head from before glaring at him, she had hold of his hand,   
Waverly noticed the girls eyes go almost pitch black she could feel the anger radiating off her.

“She said no now get lost” she all but growled Champ looked at her but not moving, Waverly swore she heard a bone snap in his hand, as he screamed in pain finally letting her go, his friends surrounded him looking at the newcomer who simply stood her ground glaring at them all, whatever they planned to do was stopped because as soon as Champ could move they all ran out of the bar as fast as they could.

Waverly quickly made her way behind the bar calling last orders, she was still shaking and kept throwing glances at the door then to her hero who had taken a seat at the bar instead, the red head looked at her, her expression much softer than it had been before but still guarded all the same.

Waverly began wiping down the bar as the last of the customers finished their drinks after last call “are you ok?” the girl asked concerned Waverly looked over at her.

“Yeah thank you for stopping him I wasn’t sure if he…” she paused just thinking about it made her feel sick, the girl looked concerned moving so she was sat in front of her she held her hand as a sign of comfort Waverly smiled at the gesture.

“I’m Nicole Haught” the girl whispered; Waverly looked up at her smiling Nicole smiled slightly not fully but enough so Waverly could see her dimple which made her swoon the girl was absolutely perfect.  
“Do you want a drink?” Waverly asked Nicole smirked.

“Thought it was last orders” Nicole replied playfully Waverly blushed and looked at the bar.

“Yeah but you saved me so think of it as a prize” Waverly replied Nicole nodded in understanding.

“I’m fine besides I think your friendship would be prize enough” Nicole’s voice dropped an octave which once again made Waverly swoon it was seductive and did things to her.

Soon the pair fell into a light conversation and before they knew it, it was time to close Waverly bolted the door “you don’t need to stay here” she commented Nicole who was stood leaning against the pool table shrugged she was much taller than Waverly realised.

“No, it’s fine I want to make sure those idiots don’t come back” she nearly growled the last part but soon calmed down.

“I won’t be long” Waverly quickly got back to work so they could both leave.

Half an hour later Waverly looked the bar up as Nicole looked up and down the street waiting, Waverly knew it was a bit stupid to leave with someone she just met but for some reason she felt like she could trust her, she knew the girl was trouble she was dangerous but it just sucked her in.

Nicole walked at her side all the way to the car she held the door open for her once Waverly unlocked it “do you need a ride?” Waverly asked as she threw her bag on the other side of her car.

“No, I am good I don’t live far” Nicole replied shoving her hands in her jeans pockets and rolling on her feet Waverly nodded.

“Thank you again Nicole” she whispered Nicole nodded and smiled a bit she shut the door once Waverly was safe inside and watched as the car went out of view.

Nicole soon turned and made her way to the blood bank across the street her anger rolling in waves as she threw open the door the guy at the desk just gulped as she threw her money on the desk, he rushed around wanting to get the girl out as soon as possible, Nicole for her part was trying to calm down it was hard keeping her emotions under control when she was with Waverly she wanted to rip that guys head off she was having a really bad time keeping her possessive nature under control.

Nicole felt it when she first saw the other girl way before said girl came over to her, she was the reason she stayed so long everything about the girl called to her, her smile her laugh, her voice even her scent it was all intoxicating to the girl then that guy put his hands on her.

Nicole nearly punched a hole in the wall, she had heard about mates but she never thought it was real but this girl, this Waverly she was the only thing that mattered to Nicole now her safety and happiness were the only things that mattered.  
A bag slamming on the desk shook her from her thoughts, she glared at the guy as she picked it up and stormed out of the building, once she rounded the corner and was hidden from view she pulled the blood red pack out, her eyes turned black as she ripped it open with her teeth and began drinking the contents of it her eyes turning red as she finished it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole has some thinking to do, and she meets Waverly's big sister, also there is a murder of the vampire kind to solve.

Chapter two 

Waverly woke up stretching, for once she actually had a good nights sleep, her thoughts drifted to the red head she met yesterday and she didn't want to admit had been the star of her more intimate dreams throughout the night.

Once she was up dressed and gone about her other rituals she made her way to the kitchen to get her sisters coffee started, she was shocked to see Wynonna was already up, sat at the table feet up with a coffee and a paper, her phone bleeped she sighed as she picked it up looking at her younger sister with a smirk.

"Beat you to it Waves" she grinned, her grin fading as she read the message, Waverly knew it was BBD from the look on her face Wynonna groaned as she downed her coffee placing her mug in the sink and threw on her jacket she turned to look at her "you coming a vampire attack" was all she said Waverly nodded eagerly and grabbed her coat following her sister out the house.

The car ride was quick as their house wasn't far from town. Wynonna parked up and the pair jumped out, looking around to make sure the PPD hadn't rushed to the scene, satisfied they wouldn't be caught the pair made their way to the body.

The girl looked young no older than Waverly, she was pale had been dead most of the night Wynonna knelt down to examine the neck and saw the two puncher wounds she sighed "Vamp attack" she told Waverly as she stood letting her little sister gather the evidence they needed and taking pictures.

Waverly tucked her camera away just as a police car pulled up "crap" Wynonna whispered trying to look not out of place, Waverly smiled when she saw it was Nicole, Nicole for her part was surprised to see Waverly and another woman at a murder scene, she grabbed her hat as she got out the car and made her way towards them.

"Bit of a gruesome place to be" she commented trying to act casual but her eyes darting to Waverly to make sure she wasn't injured the demon in her roared at the thought of another vampire getting their hands on her.

"We erm... Saw the body thought we would make sure no one messed with it officer" Waverly replied, Wynonna stared at the red head, something about her didn't sit right like there was something this woman was keeping from them, she felt it in her gut she just puts it down to not knowing the woman and shrugs it off.

"Oh sorry this is my sister Wynonna, Wyn this is Nicole Haught" Waverly made the introductions Wynonna just nodded at the other woman, Nicole did the same something about her didn't sit right but she would try for Waverly "so seeing as your now here our job is done!" Waverly grinned it made Nicole smile, it was so soft that Wynonna nearly pointed it out, luckily she kept quiet and continued to watch the pair, it was like she was forgotten about.

"Yeah I need to get this place sealed off before anyone else see's" Nicole replied looking round "how bad is it?" She asked forgetting the other woman there.

"Seems like the killer has a fascination with vampires" Wynonna said speaking for the first time Nicole glanced at her and kept her features fixed to cold, inside she was nervous a vampire on this turf would not end well for her or anyone else.

"Sounds interesting, you two get going I will sort this out before Nedley gets here" Nicole needed them gone so she could get rid of anything that connect this to her world, she may be a vampire but she didn't these people to know what goes bump in the night was actually real.

Wynonna went to the car first but Waverly stayed behind "I am working later if your going to pop back in" she commented Nicole bit her lip as she smiled.

"I might go then" both girls smiled before Waverly turned and left Nicole to deal with the problem of the dead girl.

Once they were out of sight Nicole got to work, using her brilliant vision she went about moving all evidence of vampire she mutilated the body a bit more to distract anyone from the bit marks on the girls neck just in time to see her boss walk over to discuss the case.

Wynonna couldn't stay at the BBD she needed to go find whichever vampire killed that girl, she grabbed her coat and gun as she made her way out she didn't notice Waverly following her, she parked her bike at the demon bar known as Clooties it was a sespit of demons, vampires, dark witches anything evil really she slammed the door open and strode in Clootie was stood at the bar smirking at her as she made her way over.

"Well the heir this is a surprise" he grinned slyly Wynonna hated this guy she wanted him dead but she couldn't touch him because of a deal her ancestor made with him giving him protection as long as he did not harm another human and so far he stuck to that rule,

"There's been a killing know anything?" Wynonna got straight to the point not noticing Waverly stood not far from her Clootie did he grinned at her as he turned his attention to Wynonna.

"What killing miss Earp" he replied confidently taking a drink of his whiskey.

"The girl in the alley she was killed by a vampire probably someone you know" Wynonna spat Clootie glared at her.

"Watch your tone girl" he hissed Wynonna just smirked she was ready to attack until her sister pulled her away.

"Waverly what are you doing?" Wynonna snapped she looked at Clootie who seemed calm now.

"You can't get into a fight with him you know that" Waverly replied Wynonna sighed rolling her eyes she knew her little sister was right but she hated it with a passion with one last glare at the demon she stormed off, Waverly glanced at him his smirk turned into a smile at her before his smirk was back in place and he walked away that confused her then again he has always confused her he's horrible to everyone but her he doesn't say much to her but he is never mean or nasty to her.

A few hours later saw Waverly in the middle of her late shift when Nicole walked in, out of her uniform and wearing jeans, a flannel shirt and boots, she found a spot near the other girl letting her sense go to check no unsavoury characters were about, the only one she saw was Champ with his friends she glared at him before turning her attention back to Waverly.

"You made it!" Waverly grinned Nicole smiled and nodded "what can I get you?" Waverly asked brightly.

"Oh just a coke please" Nicole replied watching as Waverly got to work, she looked amazing and all she did was pour a drink but it was the glow that surrounded her like she was just full of this happy and positive energy it made Nicole's cold body feel warm if only for a second.

"So how was the crime scene?" Waverly whispered taking note of people around them.

"Not much to tell really probably like your sister said some guy thinking he was a vampire" Nicole shrugged sipping her drink she nearly winced at the taste but managed to keep herself in check.

"Probably kids now a days" Waverly replied wiping down the bar but not going to far from Nicole "So officer Haught is there another half?" Waverly asked smirking Nicole would have blushed if she could.

"Erm... No not at all" Nicole stuttered.

"Hmm good news for me then" Waverly whispered unaware that Nicole had heard her "well I'm sure the right person will come along" Waverly managed to say Nicole smirked.

"Maybe they already have" her voice dipped into a seductive tone she saw the affect it had on Waverly she heard her heart beat quicken and her breathing become more laboured she felt the sexual tension between them and the lust of others in the bar her eyes took on a seductive tone, like she was a hunter going for the kill, she knew it was the demon in her trying to break free and claim the girl it was that thought that made Nicole stand up abruptly it made Waverly jump in shock and she watched as Nicole just left without another word. 

Waverly felt the haze lift she frowned 'what the hell just happened?' she thought to herself staring at the space Nicole was just in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So who liked? whats going on with Clootie? what just happened to Waverly? will Wynonna figure out what Nicole is before Waverly?  
> I am toying with the idea of making Waverly special but before i do i want to hear your theories? What do you think she is? Comment below


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wynonna is getting mad, Waverly is indifferent to Nicole, vampires decide to try and make a snack of the youngest Earp, Nicole saves her and exposes what she is

Chapter three

Nicole sighed for the fifth time in the space of an hour, she was not getting any work done, her mind went back to the night before. The night Waverly nearly fell victim to her demonic side, ok it wasn’t that horrible, the demon in her would never hurt Waverly but the thought of what could of happened had she not walked away scared her.

If she was honest with herself the idea that she may like Waverly scared her, she hadn’t dated in all the time she had been a vampire especially not a human, it wasn’t practical she lived forever Waverly would die and Nicole refused to sentence Waverly to this life.

It was bad enough she had been sentenced to this. Turned and left on the streets with no care at all for what she would do or how she would survive but she did and now she was trying to turn her life around, not easy for a vampire whom everyone fears.

Nicole shook her head to clear it as she looked at the mountain of paperwork which was attached to the vampire killing, she groaned and grabbed the top file and got to work.

Wynonna was angry, more than angry she wanted to find a demon and kill it, this case hit a little to close to home for her, the girl reminded her of Waverly and she was the one person she would do anything for, she would kill for her or even take a bullet, she was her little sister and despite how she had acted in the past Waverly was loyal to her and never abandoned her.

Waverly watched her sister beat up the punch bag, the punches getting more aggressive, she saw Dolls was watching too with the same look of apprehension that she felt, she knew Wynonna was at the end of her rope she knew this case was getting to her she also knew why.

Waverly glanced at the clock she saw it was nearly dinner time and her sister had been at this for hours working out her frustration on it rather than them, she glanced at Dolls who nodded knowing she was going to get them something to eat, she grabbed her coat and bag and left the station.

Once outside she took a deep breath of fresh air, smiling at the people as she walked down the street, that is until she saw Nicole walking towards her.

“Hi” Nicole began but Waverly still hurt and confused over yesterday just brushed past her without a reply leaving a confused and upset Nicole behind.

  
Nicole groaned she knew Waverly was upset she should have spoken to her before now about her behaviour yesterday but she couldn’t find it in her to do it, she watched as Waverly walked away, turning she followed the other girl with the intention of apologising, as she turned the same corner she saw three guys crowding round her, they moved her towards the alley she didn’t need to see their faces to know they were vampires and judging by their stance they were hungry.

Nicole growled as she made her way towards them, she knew if she did this then Waverly would find out what she was but at the moment she didn’t care her demon was itching to get out it wanted to kill the bastards for trying to hurt her well friend? She shook that thought from her head as she made her way towards them.

They were new to this life she could tell they had no care for secrecy or care for who was following them.

“Hm she looks tasty boys” she assumed the leader grinned the others laughed Nicole didn’t know if Waverly was scared or not because she made no noise. They backed her into the wall they were close to her now Nicole needed to act fast.

Without thinking Nicole grabbed one of the vampires tossing him into the wall opposite the other two looked at her snarling and growling she snarled back her eyes glowing red in warning then they attacked, she managed to dodge most of their frenzied attacks they weren’t thinking lucky for her, she managed to grab one tossing him to the other side of the alley before grabbing the sharpest bit of wood she could find she ran fast to the first staking him quickly she didn’t even see him go to dust before she was on the second one he too was done.

This left just the leader who was staring at were his two friends were before she killed them, he growled loud a warning before he attacked tossing Nicole into the dumpster not far from her.

Nicole groaned as she stood up just in time to block an attack, the fight was fast you could see either one of them until finally Nicole had ripped the leaders head off, she threw him to the ground not caring as she lit a match she had and set his body on fire.

  
Waverly couldn’t believe what she had seen, Nicole Haught was no ordinary person, in fact she was fairly sure the girl was a vampire, but it made no sense why had she saved her?

Nicole took an unneeded breath and turned to a shocked Waverly “erm…” Nicole began she wasn’t sure what to say “look I can explain” she began Waverly just nodded “we can go to my place come on its not far” Nicole walked towards her Waverly began following the other girl to her home, this was either a smart idea or really stupid one.

The walk to Nicole’s house was not very long, it was silent and awkward neither knowing what to say to the other, Nicole stopped at a door and unlocked it letting Waverly go in first.

Waverly looked around the small flat, it was nicely decorated had all the basics, she jumped when she heard the door close and Nicole followed in behind her.

Nicole shrugged off her jacket and hung it up, Waverly glanced over at her and nearly swooned she shook herself from the thoughts the girl was a vampire not a really hot goddess who had amazing arms!

“Do you want a drink?” Nicole asked uncertain Waverly shook her head “you can sit down I’m not going to hurt you” Nicole added shyly Waverly sat on the end of the couch as Nicole sat down well away from her.

“What are you?” Waverly asked getting straight to the point Nicole sighed thinking of how to tell her this.

“Look your going to need to trust me I am not crazy and neither are you” she began Waverly nodded “those guys who were going to attack you” she paused “well they were vampires” she expected to see shock but Waverly didn’t move she just looked at her waiting for the rest like she knew there was more to it “and I know because well I am a vampire” Nicole waited for the eventual screaming and running but Waverly just sat there she nodded more to herself than Nicole like she knew something before Nicole told her.

Nicole for her part was confused why wasn’t she running, she didn’t look bothered it was like she knew either about her or about the cesspool that Purgatory was really and this both confused and scared her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo Waverly now knows, keep telling me your theories around Clootie and Waverly I have not decided yet what i will do with them i also want to know should i bring WIlla into it? I am not that fussed about her to be honest but would love to hear your views


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's some flirting, a kidnapping, a realisation and a hospital visit

Chapter Four

It was a rare sunny day in Purgatory, Nicole was patrolling in her car, it was boring the vampire that killed the girl hadn’t shown up, Nicole was driving when she saw Waverly walking down the street, Nicole pulled over getting out and walking over to her.

“How come you can go out in sunlight?” Waverly asked when she got to her Nicole shrugged.

“Not everything you see on TV is real” Nicole smirked “oh and I don’t sparkle” she added grinning Waverly rolled her eyes but smiled.

“So, how are you?” Waverly asked Nicole leant against a lamp post.

“I’m not too bad just working” Nicole replied shrugging “how are you?”

“Nothing much to tell just working and Wynonna has gotten obsessed with that dead girl” Waverly explained, she saw Nicole tense up at the mention of that case “do you know something about it?” Waverly asked.

“If you mean do I know which vampire killed her then no” Nicole paused “I can’t find them” she whispered as some people passed them.

“Don’t worry so much we will get them” Waverly smiled, on the inside Nicole started to panic Waverly couldn’t get involved with this she was human her demon was worrying, Nicole took a second to calm down before she smiled.

“I should get going I am meant to be patrolling” Waverly nodded getting lost in the brown eyes in front of her, “can’t be allowed to slack off because I am talking to a pretty girl” Nicole winked and inwardly grinned when she heard the other girls heart rate pick up.

“Yeah I should too I will see you later?” Waverly asked Nicole nodded quickly she was shocked when Waverly hugged her, she let her arms wrap around the smaller girls frame and pulled her a little closer, her scent filled her senses and suppressed a growl threatening to come out, her demon very happy with the contact.

Waverly soon pulled away and smiled with a small wave as she left, both women totally unaware they were being watched.

Waverly smiled to herself she could still smell the scent of Nicole it was like an aroma of flowers around her, it enveloped her and kept her safe, she made her way down an alley on her way to shorty’s for her shift, before she could do anything a hand wrapped around her mouth to stop her scream as whoever it was pulled her into a car locking the door and getting into the drivers side and driving off.

Waverly didn’t dare move from the position she was in, she didn’t see who had grabbed her but the car smelt of beer, the look of the car told her it was a man though with the strength they had she was a bit stupid to think it wasn’t a man.

The car ride was short as it stopped she didn’t know where but the door nearest her head opened and a bag placed over her head, she was then dragged out by her arms, her legs landing hard on the pavement as she was dragged her skin cutting as she went.

Not long after her kidnapper hoisted her to their shoulder and went into she assumed a house, she couldn’t be sure she didn’t struggle she didn’t see the point she had no idea who this was or where they had taken her or if there were more than one person involved, instead she stayed still to not anger her kidnapper anymore.

Waverly was placed down but didn’t have much time to think as something hit her hard on the back of the head and her world went black.

Nicole felt a strange vibe as she entered the police station it was an uneasy feeling and it left her feeling on edge and nervous, she made sure she had all her things from the cruiser and all her files were in order but that wasn’t it, everything was in order had been since last night when she left the station.

It was something else something more important than this mundane job, she wished she had Waverly’s number to check in with her she could just go to Shorty’s and check in with her.

With that thought in mind she went back on herself and walked towards the bar, when she did arrive she noticed it was still locked up, it was strange Waverly was supposed to be there now it wasn’t that far of a walk she tried the door to make sure but yes it was locked Nicole frowned and went round the back, using her vampire senses she searched the area a little better, Waverly’s scent was no where near this place so she hadn’t arrived at all, she retraced her steps to where she left the other girl and followed the scent into a back alley, it’s then that it all got hazy, another scent was mixed with hers a mans it was one she recognised her eyes widened as she followed the mans scent to its next location.

Waverly groaned as she began to wake up, the hood had been taken off but the room was still dark, she glanced up and saw her hands were bound to a pole “well great” she whispered to herself she tried to look around the room to see if she recognised anything but it was too dark, at least she was alone well until whoever took her comes back.

Nicole was sure she broke a lot of laws as she sped through the town, she came to an abrupt halt when the scent disappeared, getting out the car she growled as she punched a hole through a tree, she had no other lead looking at the damage she sighed and quickly left in her car.

Nicole manages to make it back into the main part of town she stopped outside Shorty’s and got out leaning against her car she tried to listen out for Waverly’s heartbeat, each person had a unique sound when it came to their heart and she hoped she could hear Waverly’s.

It was then she caught Waverly’s scent her head snapped to its direction and saw Champ Hardy walking out of a shop and into his car, she quickly got into hers and began following him.

It wasn’t a long drive she parked further away so he wouldn’t see her, she watched as he got out the car looking smug Nicole growled her eyes flashing red and her grip tightening on the wheel, she wanted to tear his throat out, Nicole got out when he closed the door and made her way over, she didn’t need her gun for this she would rip his head off with her bare hands, slowly she opened the door to the house.

Waverly looked up when she saw the door open, she saw someone come down the stairs, her eyes widened when she saw it was Champ, he switched the light on looking smugly at her all she did was glare back.

“Seems fitting this doesn’t it Waverly” he grinned setting his beer down and crouching in front of her, Waverly said nothing “this is what happens when you embarrass me in front of everyone you little slag” soon his grin turned to a glare.

“All this because Nicole put you in your place?” Waverly asked Champ snarled her.

“Your going to pay for it I will make sure no one looks your way again” he chuckled darkly Waverly gulped.

“That really is pathetic don’t you think” Waverly said more confident than she actually felt, Champ’s face turned red with anger in one quick move he back handed her across the face, she felt the sting and she heard the growl.

Waverly looked up and saw Nicole was there she had Champ pinned to a wall her face inches from his own the growls came from her, she tossed him into another wall and grabbed him again before he could move, her teeth bared she was ready to kill him.

“DON’T!” Waverly shouted Nicole stopped tensing, she turned her attention to Waverly her eyes were red her demon in control but she knew Waverly’s voice “he’s not worth it” Waverly whispered trying to calm the vampire down Nicole took an unneeded breath then grabbed her cuffs and cuffed Champ to a bar then turned her attention to Waverly, she ripped off the bindings.

Nicole looked Waverly over, she could smell the blood coming from the back of her head and her cut on her lip, it felt strange she had no desire to kill her, her main priority was to make sure this angel was safe. Nicole thought about all she heard about mates, how they could never harm them how protective vampires are of them especially if they were human.

Looking down she knew what had happened, she had found her mate and it was Waverly Earp.

Nicole picked Waverly up with ease and ran to the nearest hospital not really caring if she was found out. Once she got there, she made sure Waverly was taken care of before she left to deal with Champ.

Wynonna was like a woman possessed when she got to the hospital after getting a call about her sister, she demanded to know where she was the scared nurse pointed her in the direction she should go Wynonna said a quick thank you and ran to her sisters room.

Once she got there, she saw Officer Haught was stood writing down something on a note pad, Wynonna assumed it was her statement about Champ, when she finds that bastard she was going to kill him.

The vibe Wynonna ignored came back, all signs pointed to Haught who was smiling softly at her sister letting her eyes run over her form checking for any other injury as she put the note pad away.

Waverly noticed her and smiled “Wyn” she began she noticed Haught moved away into the corner giving her the space to see her sister.

“Baby girl what happened?” Wynonna asked Waverly glanced at Nicole who just looked at her in return.

“It was Champ he wanted pay back for Nicole kicking his ass the other night in Shorty’s” Waverly replied Wynonna missed the relaxed stance Nicole now took.

“I’m going to kill him” Wynonna growled out Nicole smirked but said nothing.

“He’s been arrested don’t worry” Nicole spoke up from behind “you should probably get her something for the shock though maybe a donut from the shop she likes” Nicole pointed out as she saw Waverly start to drift off Wynonna read through the line she knew Nicole was telling her to visit Champ and boy would she.

Wynonna nodded kissing her sisters head she gave Nicole a nod and left.

Nicole sighed she glanced at Waverly she moved closer to her mate letting her scent calm her before kissing her head gently “I will always protect you angel” she whispered before she left, she missed Waverly’s eyes open and the small smile playing on her face before she settled back in to actually fall asleep.

The room was dark as the figure moved towards the bed, noting the bruises on Waverly’s face the figure gently touched her sighing at the damage done to her, as the moonlight hit the figures face Clootie glanced at it then the chair next to the bed, he smelt the vampire’s scent on the other girl she was marked and protected but it still didn’t stop him worrying about her, he sat down ready for a long night of guarding he would make sure no one hurt her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo Champ eh? what a dick, wonder whats going to happen next? Also i am looking for someone who i can bounce ideas off see if any are good for this story and another one i am currently in the middle of, comment if your interested


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly finds some things out and asks Nicole about them

Chapter five

It was a couple of days before Waverly could leave the hospital, she was bored out of her mind for most of it, most of her days were spent with either Jeremy, Wynonna or Nicole when she was off duty.

Waverly still hadn’t told Nicole that she had heard her the night she was admitted, she figured if Nicole wanted her to know that then she would have told her and not waited till she was asleep.

Once she was allowed out Waverly had dug up all the information she could about vampires, she kept it from her sister who she knew would ask questions about why she was looking up vampire’s.

Nicole was just leaving the station when she saw Wynonna make her way over, she gave the girl a nod but didn’t smile, it wasn’t that she didn’t like Wynonna but she knew that was she was risking too much just by being friends with her sister.

“Hey Haught” Wynonna began Nicole groaned internally she didn’t want to have a conversation with the other woman.

“Hey Wynonna” Nicole forced a smile she just wanted to make sure her mate was ok and safe.

“So that dead girl anything else come up?” Wynonna asked Nicole bit her tongue so she didn’t stiffen at the mention of the case she tampered with.

“No the case was closed as nothing else came up about it” Nicole replied trying not to give herself away she always wore her emotions on her face, people knew when she was lying to them always had done.

Wynonna for her part was confused had they not seen the puncher wounds? Had they not seen the mess around the body how the girl didn’t even struggle or have any other marks on her body, Wynonna decides to say nothing maybe the sheriff covered it up and Nicole didn’t know even though she was his deputy, Nedley had done a lot of covering since all this started happening.

Without another word Wynonna turned and left a frustrated Nicole in her wake.

Waverly had finished reading her third book, most of it was stuff she knew anyway, she had studied it in case vampires ever came to the town. Rubbing her eyes she pulled out the last book, it was only small well compared to the other 1000 plus paged books she had read up to this point.

Looking at the cover she frowned ‘Vampire and their mates’ it wasn’t one she had heard of before, certainly not one she had read, in fact she didn’t remember buying this book, curious about the contents she began reading.

Nicole never managed to see Waverly she had stayed after her talk with Wynonna she had to make sure all the files about that girl were kept as little information as possible she didn’t need Wynonna finding out vampire’s existed and she hoped Waverly didn’t tell her. Not that she thought Waverly would, she trusted the girl completely.

Nicole was finishing up her paper work when she saw Waverly walk in, she looked ok not hurt or in pain, this soothed her demon in a way nothing else would, Waverly looks at her motioning with her eyes to the interview room, Nicole nodded and made sure another officer was around in case anything happened when she was away.

Nicole closed the door behind her as Waverly put her bag down and sat on the edge of the table.

“Are you ok?” Nicole asked concerned for her mate Waverly nodded distractedly.

“I was reading some books about vampires and well I came across something that confused me a little” Waverly began, Nicole nodded for her to continue as she leant against the wall by the glass.

“Sure go ahead I will try and explain it” Nicole smiled Waverly grinned back and nodded taking a deep breath.

“What is a mate?” Waverly whispered, if Nicole could breath right now she would have gasped, she hadn’t expected Waverly to ask that question she didn’t think she had to worry about that yet, saying that this was Waverly she was talking about so she knew the girl would ask it eventually.

“Well I don’t know really” Nicole began she was lying of course she knew but she didn’t want Waverly to figure it out she wanted the girl to fall for her because she wanted to not because she had too, her demon scoffed at that idea but she ignored it.

“I guess the best way to explain it is that a mate for a vampire is it for them, its kind of like that person was made for them, they complete them in every way they are more than just girl and girl or boy and girl or anything like that, they are a partner someone who balances the vampire out and vice versa” Nicole explained.

“Vampires by nature are possessive creatures, they only take and never give well except one case” Nicole smiled at the thought of Waverly being able to make her do whatever she wanted, Nicole would, she would kill for the girl she would die for her and that was a scary thing.

“The Mate” Waverly whispered Nicole nodded.

“A vampire can’t harm their mate at all they are too important to them, they become their world nothing else or anyone else comes before them, a vampire would die if it meant they were protected”

It was the longest time Nicole had spoken it makes Waverly wonder if she had found hers.

“Have you found yours?” Waverly asked Nicole didn’t respond she just left the room and a confused Waverly behind.

It was later on that night, Champ was sleeping, his covers the noises from the other guys had finally stopped and he was managing to get some sleep, he never noticed the shadow figure make its way inside, nor did he even wake as the figure sliced into his stomach like it was a piece of steak, the teeth were sharp as the thing began to rip him apart, not caring about the mess it left behind.

Once it was finished the figure looked over their work with a smirk in place, making sure they touched nothing the figure moved towards the cell door.

“That was for Waverly” it hissed before evaporating into thin air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay on this chapter but i am currently working with a beta so the other chapters may change depending on what they think


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A death causes Wynonna to see something she shouldn't

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right i am not going to lie I am a little lost with this, I am wondering if anyone could help me out? Even if its just to listen to the ideas i have it will help me out a lot

Chapter six

Wynonna just got to the station when she saw all the commotion inside, she ran over and saw Nedley sipping a glass of water and sat down, he looked pale and like he would be sick anytime soon.

“What happened?” Wynonna asked she saw Haught walk out she took looked pale, but a worried expression was on her face, she didn’t say hello she just jumped straight into her car and drove off.

“Champ Hardy is dead” was all Nedley said Wynonna didn’t move she just looked shocked as the body bag came out.

“W…What happened?” Wynonna asked Nedley shook his head, he couldn’t even talk, Wynonna stopped the guys taking the body and opened up the bag flashing her badge as reason for her doing so.

When she opened up the bag she nearly jumped back, his face was slashed there wasn’t a clear patch of skin on him whoever did this wasn’t human she glanced at the guy taking him and nodded to continue she then made her way to BBD to find Dolls and tell him what had happened.

  
Nicole stopped outside Shorty’s she knew Waverly was in there she sighed as she got out the car and grabbed her hat putting it on, she made her way inside.

Once inside she saw Waverly was cleaning down the tables humming to herself as she did so, Nicole smiled she looked so beautiful taking an unneeded breath she made herself known. Waverly turned round and smiled at the red head who made her way closer.

“Hey what brings you here?” Waverly asked then she saw the look on Nicole’s face and her smile dropped “what’s happened?” She asked seriously Nicole needed a better poker face.

“It’s Champ” she began Waverly nodded for her to continue “he was killed last night” Waverly’s eyes widened as she dropped her cloth on the table.

“Did you do it?” Waverly asked Nicole felt a punch to her gut, her first thought was did the vampire do it, she scoffed and walked out without so much as replying to the girl.

Wynonna had filled Dolls in on what had happened, they had decided to make sure if this thing was demonic before they took over the case, they gained access to the CCTV and got themselves ready for a long boring night, they watched old CCTV and the one on now in case whatever killed Champ came back. If it was a vampire, it may have thought prisoners were easy targets and would return.

There was nothing of note yet just every day things, Dolls was bored as he would skip bits that held little interest to him, Wynonna watched the real time CCTV keeping a look out for demons or Vampires, it was then she noticed Haught storming through the station she used the controls to follow her with the camera’s until she came to a stop outside in an abandoned part of the station, she leaning against the wall before turning and punching the wall, this caused Wynonna to jump up and startle Dolls who looked over, they both watched as Nicole’s fist stayed still before she pulled it out with ease and not a mark on her.

The hole that was left went through the brick the pair looked at each other then noticed on Dolls screen a figure stood outside Champs cell, it was black, it turned itself to mist and went into the cell. Not five minutes later the figure reappeared and left the building with no one noticing anything.

The pair just looked at each other.

Waverly knew as soon as she asked that question that it was stupid but in her defence she had to ask, Nicole was so angry after she saved her she honestly thought Nicole could go through with it but she looked so upset that Waverly thought so little of her that it made her feel really bad, she decided to go see her after her shift had finished.

Which is where she was going now, it was quiet so Gus let her go early, she walked into the station she saw the commotion still going on, she asked another officer were she was and they pointed her to Nedley’s office as she was now in charge till he came back from sick.

The door was open and when Waverly looked in she saw Nicole writing a report not really paying attention to her, she looked troubled but still beautiful at least to Waverly, she knocked on the door to alert the girl to her presence.

Nicole looked up she did not smile but she motioned for her to come in, Waverly shut the door over and sat in the chair opposite her.

“Look” Waverly began Nicole looked at her “I’m sorry I never meant to hurt your feelings I was just curious”

Nicole stood up running a hand through her hair she sighed “you need to understand Wave that even though I am a vampire I don’t want to be put in the same group as the rest that are here, when I became this I knew I didn’t want to be evil or a killer or anything like that, I tried hard I trained harder to be better than some monster and I am, I became a cop and I help people rather than kill them” Waverly nodded feeling more ashamed that she assumed Nicole had killed him.

“Don’t get me wrong a part of me wanted to be the one to kill him, he hurt you and my instincts are to protect you at all costs” Nicole hoped Waverly wouldn’t read into that.

“Do you know what did?” Waverly asked.

“Not yet but it wasn’t human, it ripped him to shreds it didn’t want anyone to recognise him” Nicole explained “I am trying to figure it out but with BBD now on the case it’s a lot harder and I cant do anything without exposing what I am” Waverly nodded she understood how hard this is for her.

“I am not sorry he is dead he deserved it but this could put a lot of people in danger and I need to find out what it was before the others do” Nicole sighed Waverly stood and wrapped her arms around the taler girl trying to give her comfort, her nose buried into the other girls collarbone she could smell her scent it was comforting her strong arms wrapped around her she felt safe like nothing could get to her.

It was strange not hearing her heartbeat but in another way, it wasn’t, Waverly pulled away slightly to look Nicole in the eye, her brown eyes held nothing but concern and was that love? It couldn’t be if she looked carefully she could see them constantly change from brown to black like her demon was near the surface a thing which should scare her but it didn’t it was strange but she knew Nicole or her demon wouldn’t hurt her.

Waverly let her face go closer to Nicole’s she was giving her the option to back out before she went in for it, Nicole did not but she heard the gasp as Waverly’s lips pressed against her own.

The kiss was light barely a touch but it ignited a spark they both felt it, Nicole wrapped her arms more securely around Waverly pulling her closer, Waverly let her fingers play with Nicole’s long hair pulling her as close as she could as their lips moved in sync their kiss getting more confident.

Nicole tasted like Vanilla dipped donuts it was a strange taste to have but luckily they were her favourite, she felt Nicole’s tongue swipe her bottom lip asking for entrance which Waverly immediately gave their tongues duelling slowly not rushing getting acquainted with each other.

They both felt that spark it made them gasp and pull away both surprised with out this had all turned out, Waverly saw Nicole’s eyes were black but she still looked in control.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new face arrives friend or foe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am using season 1 and 4 Nicole with long hair so you know

Chapter seven

It had been a few days since Waverly had kissed Nicole, she couldn’t believe she had actually done it, she didn’t know what possessed her to do it, she assumed it was the wrong move because Nicole hadn’t spoken to her since, she hadn’t seen her at all not even at the station when she went to see Wynonna, she felt like the other girl was avoiding her.

Another thing that was worrying her was the constant ache she felt, it was like it was her heart and it was hurting she didn’t know why, Waverly buried herself in work doing double shifts to try and not think of how empty she felt and how much she missed the other woman.

Nicole for her part wasn’t fairing any better, her demon was so angry it was like a beast in a cage and it wanted out, it was getting hard to control and she nearly slipped twice with prisoners wanting to rip their throats out, when she did see Waverly her demon wanted to grab the girl take her far away and ravage her until everything demon, vampire and human knew she was hers and only hers, she decided then to avoid the other girl she would patrol a lot more and only go in the office when Waverly’s scent was gone.

It was the fifth day and the pain Waverly felt was getting unbearable she couldn’t take it the constant ache, everyone knew something was up she was quiet not her usual happy smiley self they also noticed that Nicole hadn’t come to see her like she usually would, Gus was the first to mention it but Waverly couldn’t tell her way sure she knew about demons and vampires but she would tell Wynonna and her sister would kill Nicole and the thought of her dying frightened her.

“You need a day off” was all Gus said she saw her niece was looking worse, she was pale and couldn’t keep her eyes open it scared the other woman she had never seen Waverly so bad.

“I will be fine Gus” Waverly yawned Gus tutted and just gave her a look Waverly rolled her eyes she knew that look she wouldn’t win.

“Are you sure?” Waverly asked grabbing her jacket and throwing it on Gus just nodded kissed her cheek and shooed her out of the bar.

Waverly sighed she knew Gus was worried about her, she needed to see Nicole she hoped the other girl was home as she made her way there.

Nicole parked her car outside the station when she felt it, it was like a wave of power she froze half out the car half in, she knew that power and she knew what it meant. He was here.

Glancing round she made her way to an alley taking a deep breath she used her vampire speed to find out where he was.

Waverly parks her car outside Nicole’s house, her cruiser wasn’t there she sighed she wasn’t home, she looked back over and that’s when she noticed a shadow inside the house, frowning she got out the car and made her way over, she saw the door and been broken or at least the lock had, taking a deep breath Waverly made her way inside.

When she went inside she saw a man wearing a fur coat, he had what looked like mohawk which was blond he was tall and broad wearing leather boots like an aged rock star, he was looking at the pictures on Nicole’s mantle.

The stranger turned and saw her his eyes widening slightly before smirking she saw his eyes take on a demonic form Waverly stood her ground she wasn’t going to scream or show how scared she was.

“Who the hell are you?” Waverly snapped the man just grinned slyly making his way towards her she took a step back.

“My name is Robert but most call me Bobo and who are you sweet thing?” He asked giving her a look Waverly glared at him calling her sweet thing.

“I am not telling you my name” Waverly snapped Bobo just grinned.

“Did your parents never teach you any manners girl?” He asked curiously Waverly just scoffed “it’s rude I told you my name” he added.

“You should leave” Waverly paused looking at him “now” all he did was laugh walking round the room.

“I am not the kind of man who takes orders from chicks” he moved to stand right in front of Waverly, it was so quick the movement that she didn’t realise till it was too late he was about to say something else but a growl interrupted them, Nicole stood in the door way.

Nicole had followed the scent to her house, he had found where she lived, her eyes widened when she smelt Waverly too, quickly she made her way inside, she saw him Bobo Del ray stood in Waverly’s personal space he seemed to be toying with her, Waverly looked panicked she growled getting his attention.

“Well Miss Haught you are a hard woman to find” Bobo smirked as he moved away from Waverly, Nicole moved quickly in front of her mate to protect her “your friend here was being rather rude” he commented picking at his nails Nicole growled in warning “just tell me the girls name that’s all I want to know” he shrugged Nicole felt Waverly pressed into her, her scent calming her before she attacked Bobo in her home which wouldn’t be any good for anyone.

“My name is Waverly Earp” Waverly finally replied, Bobo’s head snapped to her his eyes widened he almost looked fearful he schooled his features looking at the pair of them.

“A vampire has claimed you as theirs I wonder who was so lucky” he whispered Waverly didn’t look at Nicole.

“Well obviously otherwise why would I be here” she snapped her patience wearing thin Bobo just grinned his look then turned serious as he looked at Nicole.

“HE has risen Nicole he will be here soon and all this perfect life you have will be gone you know as well as me he will not be as nice as you want him to be” Bobo sounded angry Nicole stiffened but never let her gaze leave his.

Bobo sighed he did his job he warned her, without as much as a bye he left his gaze landed on Waverly as he did his look softer than before, but Waverly said nothing about it.

Once he was gone Waverly moved back away from Nicole not wanting to crowd her, she leant against the wall behind her letting her body relax.

Nicole hadn’t moved she was still stood in the same position “Nicole” Waverly began in one quick motion Waverly was lifted up her back pressed against the wall and Nicole kissing her hungrily, her demon needed to know she was ok Waverly wrapped her legs around Nicole’s waist as Nicole’s hands gripped her arse keeping her steady as her tongue probed hers leaving no area of her mouth untouched.

Nicole snapped out of it when she smelt Waverly’s arousal, she pulled back taking unneeded breaths letting her head rest against Waverly’s.

“Hey are you ok?” Waverly whispered letting her fingers run through Nicole’s hair as she asked when Nicole looked at her she could tell it was her mate now and not the demon.

“Yeah I’m sorry” she whispered kissing Waverly lightly but keeping her in place wrapped around her “I just when I smelt Bobo and then you I panicked I thought he” she paused she couldn’t cry but she could still feel the emotions Waverly shushed her soothingly.

“I am fine you protected me” Waverly reassured her Nicole nodded letting herself calm down before she did something Waverly would not be ready for.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobo has arrived with a warning, a bond is formed and Wynonna finally figures out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken me so long with this but i am a little lost with it, i want to continue it but need some of your energy! :)

Chapter eight

Wynonna hated not knowing something, she was a gossip during her high school years and if she was honest she still was, so seeing the CCTV of Haught punching clear through a wall set alarm bells off in her head, it was even worse because her little sister was friends with her, she needed to know if the other girl was dangerous or not.

Waverly sat on the couch on the other side of Nicole who hadn’t said much since their kiss she had just been staring into space it was starting to worry the other girl.

“There’s something you need to know” Nicole finally spoke, it did make Waverly jump but she nodded waning to know what was going on with her well she wasn’t sure what they were yet “I have my mate” Waverly felt her stomach drop why had she kissed her if she had her mate? Was this some cruel joke? Maybe she wanted to mess about before committing to her or him but then it made no sense as when a vampire meets their mate, they can’t cheat it’s impossible for them.

“Oh, right well that’s good I suppose” Waverly mumbled, Nicole looked over at her she was confused why did Waverly look so upset about it? Did she not want to be her mate ‘wait she’s human!’ Her demon said to her before she panicked Nicole smiled to herself of course Waverly wouldn’t feel the pull not like she would.

“Waverly my mate” she paused “it’s you, its why when Bobo was here I panicked so much the thought of losing you it scares me more than me being killed” Waverly moved towards the vampire she straddled her lap letting the other girl bury her face in her neck she wasn’t worried about Nicole biting her she knew her scent would help her, she heard Nicole whimper pulling her tighter against her afraid she would go if she didn’t.

Wynonna felt like hitting her head against a brick wall, she couldn’t find any information about Nicole anywhere, nothing about when she was born or where or what school she went to, it was like she didn’t exist.

The only type of people with no records like that were either people who didn’t want to be found or something from the Demon world, with that thought Wynonna jumped up and made her way to the BBD office to see if her hunch was correct.

Nicole had calmed down Waverly went to get off but Nicole kept her there “I like it when your close” Nicole explained Waverly let her fingers run through her hair she leant down and kissed her softly Nicole smiled into the kiss “wait” she pulled back “you don’t have to do this, you have a choice I don’t want you to feel like you have too”

“You know what I’ve always wanted to do, parachute at fifteen thousand feet” Waverly paused “to swim far, far out into the ocean till I can’t see the bottom” Nicole didn’t understand why Waverly told her that “point is I always want to do things that scare me but its not so easy to be brazen when the thing that you want that scares you to death is standing right in front of you” Nicole grinned she knew what she meant now.

“I scare you?” She asked Waverly let out a laugh of relief.

“Yes, yes you do but when I think about what I want to do most in this world, well its you” Nicole’s grin turned into a genuine smile.

“Waves you have me you don’t need to be scared” Nicole whispered Waverly nodded she leant down and kissed her, it wasn’t passion filled like the others they had this was romantic it was caring and slow it was loving and Waverly was pretty sure she loved the red headed vampire.

Wynonna sat at the computer going through every BBD file they had on every demon, vampire and supernatural creature they had, she had spent a while knowing she needed concrete proof before taking it to Dolls and getting the vampire.

Suddenly she found a file that said Haught she clicked it reading through all the information that BBD had on it.

Waverly had moved from Nicole’s lap and sat next to her Nicole had her arm around her making sure she was comfortable against her “who was that Bobo guy anyway?” Waverly asked Nicole kissed her head taking in her scent.

“He was someone I knew in my past, he was my friend but he turned on me, turned me over to a witch who well changed me to the person I am now” Nicole explained “she wasn’t as bad as everyone said she was, she was actually good but she had read some tarot cards that told her I needed to be here when the time came” Waverly looked up at her she saw Nicole looking at her with devotion she had never seen from anyone else.

“But who is the he Bobo was talking about?” Waverly asked Nicole didn’t reply straight away she looked deep in thought frowning, Waverly sat up to look at her properly the worry on Nicole’s face made her anxious “hey what is it?” She asked letting her fingers stroke the other girl’s cheek Nicole snapped out of her thought and looked at her.

“It’s someone from my past his name is Bulshar he is a master vampire immensely powerful very old” Nicole began.

“Why would he come here?” Waverly asked Nicole looked at her, her face told Waverly that whatever she is about to say next wouldn’t be good.

“He is looking for the Earp heir” Nicole whispered Waverly felt the colour drain from her face.

“Wynonna” Waverly whispered as the door was kicked open.

**An hour earlier…**

Wynonna sat back as she finished reading the file on Nicole Haught, she was right there was more the her than she thought, running a hand through her hair she groaned, then she remembered Waverly was her friend, her eyes widened she shot out the chair and went to find Dolls, they had a vampire to take care of.

_Nicole Haught_

_Age: 471 years old_

_Vampire_

_Master Vampire_

_Last place seen: Purgatory_

_Dangerous_


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A showdown of sorts happens, things are explained and Wynonna realises that maybe she was wrong about Nicole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have just realised that Clootie and Bulshar are the same person on the show, I forgot to mention I've made them separate characters for this story, don't worry we will get to Clootie soon and Bobo and his reaction to Waverly ;)

Dolls was finishing up his paperwork when the door to his new office swung open “That Nicole Haught is a vampire!!” Wynonna near enough shouted, Dolls frowned standing up quickly to shut the door Wynonna turned to him sitting on the desk “I was right about her she is a four hundred and seventy-one-year-old vampire!” She seemed very smug now that she proved she was right.

“Why were you looking for that information?” Dolls asked leaning against the door his arms folded.

“Don’t you find it a bit odd that she could punch through a solid brick wall with no injury?” Wynonna asked very confused as to why Dolls wasn’t gearing up to go catch her “I did some research turns out she’s in a BBD database that lists her as dangerous she’s friends with Waverly Dolls my baby sister is in danger!” Clearly frustrated with how this conversation was lacking in the capturing of a vampire.

“And what you want to go and get her?” Dolls asked Wynonna nodded “right well do you know where she lives?” Dolls asked.

Wynonna thought about it “her name will be here as she’s a cop which I don’t understand how can she be a cop and a vampire? I thought Vampire’s couldn’t be near humans” Wynonna said more to herself than Dolls who rolled his eyes she really needed to read up on demons and vampires before she got herself in trouble he made a mental note to do just that when they caught Nicole.

**Present…**

Both Nicole and Waverly looked at the door as Wynonna and Dolls ran in, Wynonna saw how close Nicole and Waverly were she was worried that Nicole was going to try and glamour her sister “get away from her Waves!” Wynonna cried out her gun pointed at Nicole who shot up as soon as Waverly did.

Waverly glanced at Nicole over her shoulder she saw the shift from red, black and brown in Nicole’s eyes she was losing control her body was tense ready to fight, kill and protect her.

“Wynonna stop she isn’t going to hurt me!” Waverly exclaimed it made Wynonna snort in reply which in turn caused Nicole to growl her eyes black as she snarled the other woman.

Waverly wasn’t sure what to do, she could feel Nicole’s control slipping maybe it was the bond she wasn’t sure, but Nicole was close to killing someone and she knew it wouldn’t be her.

Wynonna wasn’t backing down her gun was still pointed at Nicole Waverly closed her eyes to think of a plan, Dolls hadn’t raised his weapon he found it odd that Nicole wasn’t killing any of them her body seemed in a defensive stance, it sort of covered Waverly’s sub consciously at least even though Waverly was further away from her. Her entire focus was on Wynonna.

Waverly moved so she was stood between them Wynonna’s eyes widened “what are you doing?” She hissed this caused another growl from Nicole “she is dangerous you need to come here whilst we deal with her” Wynonna held her hand out for Waverly to take.

Waverly didn’t move she backed away towards Nicole she knew Nicole needed her scent to calm down which was more important now than arguing with Wynonna about her mate.

“Waves she is a vampire!” Wynonna shouted not understanding why Waverly wasn’t more scared Waverly closed her eyes when she felt her mate behind her, her scent calming her as much as hers was.

“I know Wyn I know she’s a vampire I’ve known a while” Waverly finally replied to her Wynonna just let her jaw hit the floor.

“Wait you know? Why didn’t you tell me!?” She cried out Waverly closed her eyes and took a deep breath Nicole let her hand rest on her waist to let her know she was there Wynonna pointed her gun at Nicole’s head.

“She is not becoming one of you” She hissed Nicole didn’t pay attention to Wynonna as she looked at Waverly making sure she was ok, Dolls watched the pair it then all clicked his eyes widened Waverly was the only thing stopping Nicole from killing them he put his gun away he understood why Waverly moved in front of Nicole, why she backed towards the other girl.

“Earp put your gun away” he said sternly she looked at him like he was mad, she noticed he had put his away, the look on his face told her not to argue she lowered her gun as Waverly turned round and held Nicole’s face in her hands whispering to her, to calm her down, the pair noticed Nicole’s body relax and her eyes went back to their normal brown colour.

“I think we need to talk, don’t you?” Wynonna said clearly not happy with how things had gone.

Back at BBD things were tense Jeremy the scientist of the team picked up on it right away, he wondered were everyone had gone when he got back from picking up food.

Nicole stood beside Waverly looking tense, Waverly glanced at the cage that was in the middle of the room “for everyone’s safety Nicole should get in the cage” Dolls began Waverly actually growled, Nicole fought a smirk at how sexy it sounded.

“There is no way she is getting in there” Waverly snapped “black badge is not known for being fair to those who aren’t human” she glared at him Nicole let her hand rest on Waverly’s waist to calm the girl down, Waverly looked at her “no Nicole you don’t know what they will do to you if you go in there” Nicole smiled softly her eyes shinning with love that Jeremy had a hard time believing she was dangerous at all.

“Baby” she whispered softly “it’s ok they won’t hurt me” she kissed Waverly’s head breathing in her scent as she did so she moved towards the cage as Dolls opened it up, she stepped inside as Dolls locked it behind her.

“Look I am just going to come right out and say it” Wynonna began “why aren’t you like the other vampire’s we’ve faced” everyone ignored Jeremy’s gasp forgetting he didn’t know that Nicole was a vampire.

“I am not an angel, I am a vampire after all but I had spent hundreds of years killing, maiming and torturing people just for the fun of it” Nicole shrugged Waverly shivered Nicole must have felt her distress because she looked over at her smiling softly “one day a friend of mine called Bobo sold me out to this witch called Kate turns out she wasn’t as bad as we all thought, she read my tarot and told me I needed to change who I was and to come here at this exact time” Nicole continued sitting down “turns out being good was a lot better than being evil and well I’ve been trying really hard since”

Wynonna turned to Dolls she wasn’t sure if she believed it but the look on his face told her that he did.

“So, some witch tells you, you need to change, and you do?” Wynonna asked in disbelief.

“I am not saying it was easy took me nearly a hundred years to be able to be around a human without killing them but eventually yeah I changed and when the time came I took the job of deputy here and well here we are” Nicole continued shrugging.

Dolls wondered if this Kate knew that Waverly was her mate and that is why she sent her here.

“And you” Wynonna turned to him “why did you tell me to put my gun away?” She asked.

“There isn’t much about vampires apart from what we have which is limited at best but one thing about vampires that not many know about is that they all have mates” he began Waverly looked over at Nicole who just let her head rest on her knee’s she wondered if she needed to feed.

“Mates are THE most sacred thing to a vampire, they can’t harm them, they are protective and possessive of them, there is nothing more powerful than that” Dolls glanced at Wynonna then at Nicole and Waverly “Waverly is Nicole’s mate, its why she could calm her down before your sister is now in the best hands, she will protect her no matter the cost”

Dolls moved towards the cage as Nicole stood he unlocked it not giving Wynonna time to protest, Nicole immediately went to Waverly letting her eyes wonder over her to make sure she was ok, making sure her scent surrounded her to let her know she was safe, Waverly burrowed into Nicole nuzzling her neck in an attempt to lessen the pain in her chest at the thought of Nicole being locked up.

Wynonna watched the pair she saw it, she didn’t understand it but she saw it to Nicole Waverly was the centre of her world she knew in her heart Waverly would be protected but she was still her big sister, she also needed to protect her, she sighed she knew she couldn’t stand in their way and she wouldn’t try to at least not until it was needed.

“There is something you should know” Nicole began “Bobo Del Ray is in town, he’s dangerous a enforcer for demons and vampires well anyone who pays him enough he’s here for the Earp Heir” Wynonna and Dolls looked at each other.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's some explaining...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry about the lack of updates for this, I had a lot of trouble with this it took me a while and some time away to get my head straight, in fact it was writing my Wayhaught one shot yesterday that helped me get back into this one so check it out and leave a comment or a Kudos this is shorter than the others but i didnt want to keep chopping and changing it all the time

Chapter ten

Wynonna and Dolls looked at Nicole, she sat next to Waverly who hadn’t said much since the revelation that this Bobo was after Wynonna “So when you say after me? Why?” Wynonna asked Nicole looked from Waverly to her sister her face serious she shook her head.

“I don’t know, Bobo has never had a side he only goes with who can pay him the most, he is good at finding people who ever wants you really wants you otherwise they wouldn’t of hired him” Nicole replied she felt Waverly tense she reach over and let her fingers run through her hair hoping to calm her down.

“What kind of demon is he?” Dolls asked Nicole shrugged.

“I couldn’t tell you, I am not part of those circles anymore I don’t know anyone that is” she replied her fingers calming the other girl down till she moved over and leant against her.

“So all we need to do is find this Bobo and get him to talk” Wynonna stated like it was obvious the look on Nicole’s face told Dolls this wouldn’t work.

“He isn’t like the other demons that can get pumped for information, once he’s taken a job he says nothing he is like a wall you cant get through many have tried” Nicole warned Wynonna groaned sitting down on the desk head in hands “we could lure him out” Nicole added whispering more to herself than the room.

“How?” Dolls asked perking up at the idea.

Nicole bit her lip as she thought “we would need to use something he wants or at least something that could get him what he wants” Nicole said looking at them.

“We could use Waverly he would know Wynonna-“ Dolls began but was cut off by the loudest growl they had heard, they looked at Nicole who snarled him her fangs could be seen and her eyes black Waverly sat in her lap, forcing her to look just at her.

“Baby you need to calm down he didn’t mean it” she whispered Dolls went to interrupt to tell them he did till Wynonna elbowed him and mouthed at him to shut up.

“It wouldn’t be a bad idea though” Waverly said Nicole stopped growling but her eyes stayed black, she went tense she moved Waverly off her so quick no on saw her do it and she stood on the other side of the room.

“You think I would let you risk your life?” Nicole asked her voice tense her anger could be seen like waves rolling off her.

“Nicole nothing would happen to me, I have you, you are the strongest person in this town you could take any of them on” Waverly tried to reason Nicole shook her head.

“You can’t ask me to be ok with this” she whispered before she took off running as fast as she could out of the building.

Waverly gasped tears springing in her eyes Wynonna rushed over to catch her “she’s really upset” Waverly whispered before fainting.

Nicole found herself in the woods, she ran she couldn’t be there as they talked about using her mate as bait, how could Waverly ask her to do that? Did she not understand what being her mate meant to her _‘you didn’t tell her everything’_ her demon pointed out in her head, that was true she hadn’t actually sat down with the other girl and told her what to expect she couldn’t be mad at her really.

Wynonna sat with her sister whilst she waited for her to wake up, she saw Dolls going through files “why did she faint? There’s nothing wrong with her Dolls looked over at her then at Waverly who looked fearful even in sleep.

He closed the file and sighed “I am going to assume that Nicole hasn’t told her all about being mated to a vampire” he began “usually vampire’s only mate with those who are of the supernatural because of the effects it can have, humans have known to have mated but it is very rare” Wynonna nodded as Waverly whimpered she held her sister tighter “they can feel each other’s emotions it’s not as strong for Waverly her being mortal but Nicole feels everything through their bond”

“So she knows this has happened?” Wynonna asked glaring.

“Maybe but you have to understand a mate’s priority is their mate’s safety anything that puts them in danger is a no they won’t allow it” Dolls continued he saw Wynonna calming a bit “when Waverly said she could be used as bait my guess is Nicole panicked her mate is human she has no idea how to approach this” Dolls added.

“Suppose that makes sense” Wynonna whispered running her fingers through her sister’s hair.

“Waverly won’t understand it yet she probably never will it’s a lot for a human mind to take on board but she will be looked after yes she is a vampire but nothing will hurt her if Nicole can help it”

Before anyone could say anything, else Waverly shot up, her face in full panic mode she looked round wildly.

“Baby girl it’s ok” Wynonna tried to sooth her but it wasn’t working Dolls frowned as he made his way over to help, she pushed away from them backing herself into a corner “Waves what is it?” Wynonna said worried moving closer till Dolls stopped her with a shake of his head.

Waverly kept looking round, it was like she was looking for someone, but they didn’t know who.

“Nicole” she whispered both Dolls and Wynonna were confused “she’s in trouble”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole is kidnapped and Dolls upsets Waverly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry its took me so long to update! This is more filler than an actual chapter which is going to be big, also i have two discord servers running now one for fanfiction such as Wayhaught and others and a wynonna earp one both have only just started if you want to join comment and i will send you the link it only last 24 hrs so if you dont manage to get on let me know

Chapter eleven

Nicole groaned as she began waking up, she wasn’t sure what had happened but her head hurt now, she slowly began opening her eyes, the room she was in was dark, listening out she heard people must be upstairs which means she is in a basement, she tried moving her hands but couldn’t, she looked up she was tied up ‘great’ she thought to herself her demon was beginning to get agitated.

Wynonna was trying to keep Waverly calm as she wanted to go out and find Nicole but she wouldn’t stand a chance against whatever had her, Wynonna had to remind her that Nicole was a vampire who could take care of herself.

“Can you feel where she is through your bond?” Doll’s asked Waverly Wynonna looked up at him glaring at him she knew what he wanted, he wanted to use her to find Nicole and there was no way her baby sister was being his pawn it was bad enough she was.

“Not really I just feel when something isn’t right” Waverly replied Doll’s nodded.

“We need to get out and look for her not good to keep a vampire locked up for a long period of time” Dolls began forgetting Waverly “she gets loose and we will have to put her down” Wynonna had to keep Waverly at her side as she went to lunge at him.

“Touch her and I will kill you” Waverly growled actually growled her eyes flashing bright purple for a second.

“You should go before she actually kills you” Wynonna told him Doll’s looked at her hoping she would see it from his point of view, but she just looked away not giving him anymore attention.

“Baby girl we will find her” Wynonna told her as Doll’s left, “can you sense where she was last?” Waverly nodded “right lets go we can track her from there” both girls got into the truck and made off to where Nicole was last.

Nicole as getting angry, she was hungry her demon was getting harder to control and she had no idea who had taken her or what had taken her.

The door opened and she heard footsteps coming down the stairs, she glanced up and saw Bobo walking towards her she rolled her eyes of course it was him.

“I warned you he would be here” Bobo began lowering himself to her level Nicole glared at him he just laughed “your in no position to be trying to threaten to me” he hissed his eyes flashing red “maybe we should visit that little lovely lady friend of yours” this got a reaction she growled and tried to attack him he laughed as he dodged her.

“Well that’s interesting” he began sitting on the edge of a table on the opposite end of the room “seems like this Earp is the one then” Nicole continued growling at him “you should rest up” he began standing up making his way to the stairs “you have a visitor tomorrow” with that he walked back up the stairs leaving her alone again.

Waverly and Wynonna stopped outside Nicole’s car the scent stopped there and now Waverly didn’t know where she was Waverly began pacing her anxiety was soaring at the thought of Nicole being hurt.

“Right so we check this area we find anything we can ok?” Wynonna told her Waverly nodded she began checking round the car whilst Wynonna checked the alley’s nearby in case.

Waverly glanced in the car, she saw the container sitting in the cup holder, she grabbed it and looked inside, it was blood and it was full she put the top back on and put it back.

Wynonna soon came back “I think I’ve found something” she said Waverly quickly followed her, they went into the alley and saw what looked like signs of a struggle.

Waverly looked round worried “what if she’s dead” she whispered Wynonna pulled her closer.

“No baby girl she isn’t dead we will find her I promise you” Waverly nodded slowly but the tears were building she could feel it she was going to break.


	12. Chapter 12 part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is one your going to want to read...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know i said it would be long but this came into my head and i had to write it out your going to want to read it

Chapter twelve

Nicole had fallen asleep some time during the night she assumed, it was hard to tell because of the dark room, but a bucket of ice water being thrown over her soon woke her up.

When she looked up she saw Bobo and some of his goons stood round her sick grins on their faces, they moved aside as did Bobo to reveal Chrissy Nedley tied to a chair her mouth covered, Nicole could smell her blood they had cut her somewhere her demon fought against her restraints to taste it.

“Hungry?” Bobo asked smirking Chrissy looked wide eyed at her she was scared an must have been screaming for ages she looked at Bobo who grabbed a fist full of her hair and pulled her head back she groaned too tired to scream or protest.

“She looks so tasty, have a bite” Bobo urged her Nicole sat up properly only to be kicked to the ground again by one of his goons, his foot connecting with her stomach, she was too weak and she felt it, they knew she had.

“Now we don’t want our boss being mad that we roughed up his prize” Bobo commented before another kick could be dealt, the revenant who had attacked her snarled in distaste at being made to stop.

Nicole looked at Chrissy “I will get you out don’t worry” was all she managed to say before falling back to the ground her body no longer able to keep her up, she needed to feed and soon.

Everyone laughed “hate to break it to you sweetheart but you’re in no condition to help anyone least of all a bleeding human” Bobo whispered Nicole glared at him.

“W... What do you want?” Nicole asked.

“It is not him who wants something from you” a new voice said, Nicole stiffened she knew that voice anywhere, she looked over and saw Bulshar in all his glory smirking down at her, he was dressed nicely a sharp suit and hat he looked much younger than he actually was which meant he fed recently ‘fucking demons’ her demon whispered Nicole had to agree pure demons were the worst.

“Hello Bulshar” Nicole smirked sitting up wincing at the crack in her ribs he noticed his eyes narrowed.

“I thought I told you to leave her unharmed!” He shouted Bobo winced as did the others Bulshar looked at them all in turn trying to determine who it was that hurt her.

Suddenly his hand went round the throat who wanted to hurt her more, with one swift move of his wrist he was dead his body heaped on the floor without care.

“Have you forgotten who she is Mr Del Ray?” He asked slowly kneeling down to her level and looking her over.

“No master” Bobo replied in a small voice it made Nicole smirk inwardly.

“When did she last feed?” He asked ignoring the nervousness that could be felt round the room.

“I…I don’t know master” Bobo replied honestly Bulshar tutted standing up his movements quick as he grabbed Bobo round the neck his eyes glowing a deep red his anger likes waves off his body.

“DO YOU NOT KNOW WHO SHE IS!” He screamed his goons all knelt from the power in his voice.

Nicole watched the interaction with interest her title had not been repeated in many, many years she had all but forgotten about it.

“She is the next in line to rule her race!” Bulshar threw Bobo to the floor kicking him swiftly in the face “she is the most powerful vampire after her father!” another kick this time something broke probably his nose.

His attention went to Chrissy, he pulled off the cloth that stopped her from screaming, Nicole’s eyes widened as he moved closer to her.

“Wait!” Nicole shouted Bulshar stopped and looked at her confused as to why she was stopping him from killing her “she is my mates best friend” Nicole told him he smiled it seemed genuine she hated that she had to tell him about Waverly but it would save her friend then so be it, he didn’t need to know who it was

“Well this is a surprise my child” Nicole winced at the term of endearment he used with her “Congratulations” he smiled and moved away from Chrissy, Nicole let out a breath she had been holding.

“Get your men and find me the Heir!” Bulshar snapped he then looked at Nicole “and get my daughter out of those chains and fed!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well then...


	13. Chapter 13 part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get interesting for both girls

Chapter thirteen- part 2

Nicole stretched as Bobo unchained her, he looked pissed off that he had to, and a small part of Nicole wanted to smirk at him she knew he had fucked up and that Bulshar was angry with him.

Her father had gone back upstairs to wait for her she knew what he wanted, he wanted her to bring him the Earp Heir Wynonna but she wouldn’t she just needed to get out of here and find them to warn them he was here.

Nicole was shown to a drawing room, it was filled with books and seats a few of the demon lackeys were scattered about her father sat in the middle an open book in his lap.

Nicole sat in the chair opposite him, as he put a bookmark in his book and closed it putting it to the side before looking at her.

“I need your help” he began Nicole knew it she knew he would need her and she guessed it was to do with the Earp Heir “I need you to bring me the Earp heir willingly” he continued Nicole frowned.

“Why?” She asked she knew Wynonna wouldn’t go willingly she didn’t trust her not that she could blame her really.

“I need her to get me into the garden” Nicole frowned ‘the garden?’ she thought to herself “I am one of the first demons ever created I came from the garden” her eyes widened he was the snake! “I want to go back into it”

Nicole sat forward she knew the story of the snake she knew there was a reason he wasn’t allowed back in “your not allowed to enter it again” she pointed out Bulshar smiled he knew she knew the story hell he taught her them when she was a child.

“Yes that is true” he sighed “I need the heir to let me in and for that I need them to go willingly”

Nicole couldn’t betray Waverly like that “No I can’t” Nicole stood Bulshar looked disappointed the goons closed in on her “I won’t betray her” she added he looked gleeful.

“You know who she is?” He asked Nicole frowned, didn’t he?

“Wynonna Earp is the eldest it’s her” she pointed out Bulshar looked confused.

“Wynonna Earp is not the heir Nicole” he replied Nicole sat back down she was sure she was she had to be the eldest was always the heir in these kinds of things.

Bulshar sat back as he observed her, she didn’t know who the real heir was maybe this would be easier for her to help him.

“The Heir is her younger sister Waverly Earp” he smirked, Nicole froze her whole body in fight or flight kicked in he wanted her mate, she couldn’t let him she had to protect her and that meant him not knowing who she was to her.

“No I won’t help father you will need to find someone else” she stood his smirk turned to a glare she moved to the door she could feel his men surround her she knew she wouldn’t make it out of here alive.

Waverly was panicking she hadn’t heard from Nicole for hours and they couldn’t track her any more she couldn’t feel her either, Wynonna walked back into BBD after looking around the area again Waverly looked over at her.

“Nothing baby girl but we will find her” Wynonna told her as Doll’s came in looking concerned.

“What is it?” Waverly asked him afraid of his answer.

“I managed to get some CCTV from Champs murder and we found out who it might have been” he replied pulling out a still image and putting it in front of them, when they looked at it they saw Clootie’s face staring back at them.

“Why would Clootie kill Champ he didn’t know him or Waverly” Wynonna said out loud Waverly stood grabbing the picture and walking out determined.

Waverly found herself back at the demon bar she knew Clootie would be there she saw the demons looking at her strangely Clootie looked over at her he seemed startled that she was there, he stood moving away from him group to stand in front of her.

“Well the youngest Earp this is a surprise” he grinned Waverly glared at him, he gulped he might be a demon, but she had the same glare as her mother had.

“Why the hell did you kill Champ Hardy!” She shouted most demons watched them eager to see her rip to shreds, Clootie motioned for her to follow him to his office she did determined to find out the truth before she left.

“You can’t tell me you’re not glad he is dead Miss Earp?” He asked pouring a whiskey for himself and her he handed her the glass he took the glass.

“That’s besides the point Clootie why did you kill him?” Waverly replied he sat at his desk.

“He hurt you” he said simply like it was obvious Waverly was confused “I honestly should have made your father tell you this before he died but he wanted you safe”

“Why?” Waverly asked Clootie looked at her, his face softer than usual.

“Your mother is not the same as Wynonna’s your father he had an affair just before she died” Waverly felt herself fall to the chair she was stood in front of.

“Your mother was actually an angel she was a beautiful woman who loved deeply” Clootie smiled at the memories flooding him.

“What did you love her too?” Waverly asked downing her whiskey in on and putting the glass on the table he filled it up again.

“Your going to need it” was all he said as he refilled his own “yes I did love her very much” he grinned “she was my daughter after all” Waverly nearly dropped her glass.

“W…What?” she whispered “you’re my” she paused he smiled sadly at her.

“Your grandfather yes I am” she once again downed her whiskey.

“What happened to her?” She asked Clootie looked at his own glass sadly.

“She was killed for being in love with your father” he paused “I was an angel too but I turned my back on them when she was murdered I hid you and your father away until they stopped looking for you”

“That’s why nothing supernatural can come on the homestead” Waverly whispered Clootie nodded.

“Yes I made it so not even they could I bound your powers still it was safe then released them when they stopped” Clootie explained.

“Can you help us? My mate Nicole Haught she is missing we can’t track her anywhere” Waverly begged.

“Wait Vampire Nicole Haught?” He asked Waverly nodded he looked troubled “her father is Bulshar the first” Clootie stood pulling a book from the shelf near his desk he handed it to her “he was the first demon created had an affair with a human and Nicole was born” he explained “read this it will make more sense” Waverly took the book and nodded.

“He is looking for the Heir we have to protect Wynonna” Clootie shook his head “What my grandfather and you won’t protect my sister!” She shouted Clootie looked at her.

“Wynonna isn’t the Earp Heir Waverly” he whispered “the Earp heir inherits the Garden” he said to himself leaving Waverly confused “only Angels can enter the garden” he then looked at her “You’re the Earp Heir”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well..... Who guessed right?


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A newcomer arrives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am soooo sorry about the lack of updates for this, i went back to work and now i am on furlough so i was able to write it now

Chapter fourteen

Waverly just let herself fall into the seat, she wasn’t sure what to think they always believed that Wynonna was the Heir she was the one trained to kill the demons not her, she was sheltered left in the dark to keep her safe.

Clootie watched his granddaughter he wasn’t sure how she would react to the news she was the Heir, he cursed her father Ward for not telling her sooner he filled her glass again and pushed it towards her, like a robot she picked it up and drank it all in one gulp placing it back down she looked at him.

Nicole gasped as she got out the house, she was covered in blood and had a wound in her stomach she should have ran she should not of taken them on she was weak she needed blood, she stuck to the shadows she needed to see Wynonna and Waverly quickly.

Nicole reached the station and was just outside the BBD door she couldn’t sense Waverly she frowned she hoped she wasn’t out looking for her, she managed to open the door and fell in.

Wynonna and Doll’s looked as the door opened, they saw Nicole fall through the doorway groaning in pain, they saw her body covered in blood, Wynonna ran over as Doll’s got medical supplies ready, Wynonna helped her to a chair most of the blood wasn’t hers but she was clutching her stomach she guessed there was an injury there.

“What happened?” Wynonna asked as she helped Doll’s get the supplies ready, Nicole coughed her eyes going from her normal Hazel to black.

“K…Kidnapped, Bulshar is here” Nicole coughed “He is after the Heir” she added.

“Hey, don’t worry about me I can handle it lets get you patched up” Nicole shook her head sitting up.

“N…No…It’s Waverly she is the Heir everyone was silent as they looked at her.

Waverly finally stopped drinking she didn’t feel anything not even a bit tipsy, she frowned she had a lot to drink yet she felt nothing.

“It’s an affect of being an Angel, you can’t get drunk” Clootie explained chuckling “same for Demons too actually” he added getting another drink “if Bulshar is here he will be after you, luckily he doesn’t know who you are”

“Will he know Nicole is my mate?” Waverly asked Clootie sighed.

“I am not sure it might be possible he does but it will be hard for him to convince her to turn you over if he knows your connection he will use it to his advantage for both of you” he replied “Nicole wasn’t always the good vampire she is now she has spent hundreds of years killing for him she was ruthless but her conversation with the witch changed her”

Waverly bit her bottom lip in thought “I need to find her” she said standing up she moved to the door but stopped “thank you, maybe we could talk properly you could tell me about my mum” Clootie smiled and nodded as Waverly left.

Nicole was patched up, but she needed blood they both knew it, they looked over as she lay on a make shift bed sleeping.

“Waverly is the Heir? I thought only the eldest could be” Wynonna whispered Doll’s sighed as he shut the door to let Nicole sleep.

“We need to find Waverly and protect her” Doll’s replied Wynonna nodded “we need to get Haught some blood too it will heal her quicker” Wynonna nodded then frowned.

“Where am I going to get blood from?” She asked.

“Take mine” a new voice said, they both looked over at the door and saw Waverly stood there, she looked pale but otherwise ok.

“What?” Wynonna asked Waverly shrugged off her jacket and held out her arm.

“She won’t bite me so just take it out, it will help her faster as its fresh” Waverly whispered, Doll’s nodded and got the stuff ready.

“What happened baby girl?” Wynonna asked leading her to the desk Doll’s was using.

“I will wait till Nicole is up I don’t want to repeat this twice” Waverly replied Wynonna nodded as Doll’s got to work.

Nicole woke up to the smell of fresh blood, she slowly got up her side still in pain, she winced as she reached over for the cup, she wasted no time in drinking it all, this wasn’t normal blood she frowned it tasted pure, she felt its power go through her, her wound now gone she felt fresh like she was a newly made vampire.

Nicole shot up, it was much faster than she was used to, she went over to the door intending on opening it but it came off its hinges the three people in the room looked over at her.

Nicole looked at them it was then she saw Waverly her Demon content but then she smelt the same smell from the blood, it was coming from Waverly, it was then she noticed the bandage on her arm, she growled her eyes shifting to red as she got angrier, Waverly shot out her chair and was in front of her.

“Nicole baby it’s ok I am ok” she began she heard the deep rumble in Nicole’s chest “they didn’t hurt me they did it to save you” Nicole stopped growling and looked at her confusion “come on we all need to talk” Waverly pulled Nicole over to the others who looked weary at her.

“So I went to see Clootie” Waverly began Wynonna looked outraged, Doll’s impressed and Nicole was growling again her face burying in her neck to keep calm “he told me that my mum wasn’t your mum” Waverly addressed Wynonna who looked confused “daddy fell in love with another woman she was an actual Angel” Waverly laughed in disbelieve having not really said it out loud.

“Was it after mama?” Wynonna asked frowning Waverly nodded.

“I think so yes anyway their love was forbidden so she was killed my grandfather moved us away and placed us in the homestead and placed protection over it” Waverly continued Wynonna nodded she looked heartbroken but she said nothing about what was going on “hey we are still sisters ok? I’ve always got your back” Waverly said only to her she saw Wynonna smile and nod.

“So who is your grandfather then? How does Clootie know him?” Doll’s asked.

“My mother was Clootie’s daughter they were both angels but when she was killed he turned against them and became a Demon, he protected us and then left” no one said anything Nicole frowned she knew of Clootie she knew he was one of the first to abandon his position as an Angel her father taught her about him when she was younger before she became a vampire.

“He told me that this Bulshar he wants the Heir” Waverly sighed “it’s not you Wyn it’s me he wants to go into the garden of Eden”

Nicole stood pacing “he knows it’s you” she whispered looking at Waverly “he doesn’t know about us thank god but he wants me to bring you to him” Waverly nodded she expected it when she learnt of who her father was.

“You don’t seem surprised” Doll’s commented frowning at the pair they were missing something.

“Clootie told me about who Nicole’s father was” Waverly looked at Nicole who was tense her jaw was clenched “it made sense he would get his daughter to bring me in because no one would know who she was really”

Nicole didn’t move “he wants me to bring you to him willingly” she whispered Wynonna and Doll’s had their guns pointed at her.

“You’re his daughter? Was this your plan all along?” Wynonna spat Nicole didn’t flinch she dint move she just stood still.

“I told him no, at the time I thought it was Wynonna, I wouldn’t betray any of you then he told me it was Waverly” running a hand through her hair “he doesn’t know your my mate thankfully but he will work it out soon”

Doll’s lowered his gun Wynonna soon followed though she was hesitant she didn’t want to but from what she has learnt, Nicole won’t let anything happen to Waverly.

“So how do we beat him?” Wynonna asked.

“I don’t know” Nicole whispered.

“I may know a way” a female said, they all turned to see a dark-haired woman stood in the door way she was decked out in dark clothes.

“Rosita” Nicole whispered.


End file.
